Just A Wolf?
by Ulquiorra
Summary: Zelda, a commoner, befriends a wolf... atleast, she thinks he's a wolf. She doesn't know that her new furry friend is actually the man she loves, the Hero of Time, Link! [ZeLink]


**Yeah, first LoZ story. This one was **_**extremely**_** hard to write, because I absolutely **_**hate**_** ZeLink (Well, I hate Zelda), but I thought of this story and really wanted to write it, so I forced myself to. And it's obviously very hard to write pairings you don't like, so I'm sorry if this sucks. XD I thought of this one day while I was playing Twilight Princess (for the 200****th**** time) and I was in the market scaring the people as a wolf…ahaha…XD.  
**Oh, and one thing. The setting is a bit different. Instead of being a princess, Zelda is a commoner, and Link still has Midna with him (in her cursed form) and he can still turn into a wolf. XD  
**  
**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters._

* * *

"Hurry girls, Link is coming!" Girls screaming could be heard throughout the entire market square. They rushed over to the front gate, where they saw a man clad in a green tunic enter. He looked up curiously to see them and his eyes widened.

"_Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink_!" a girl squealed. Link bit his lip, then ran as fast as he could. He ran through the crowds of girls, only to have them scream and follow him. He made a sharp turn and hid in an alley as the girls ran by.

"Phew…" Link sighed, wiping his forehead. Then he heard Midna giggle and his eyes narrowed. "Oh shut up, you."

Back in the main area of the market, a young woman with long blonde hair was looking around curiously at the groups of girls. "What's going on?"

"What, you haven't heard, Zelda? Link was here!" Her friend Impa laughed.

Zelda blinked. "Really?"

"I don't see why you're so interested in him, Zelda." A voice came into their conversation. Impa and Zelda looked up to see a girl with bright green hair, Saria, smirking with her hands on her hips. "You've got no chance with him. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah, he's Malon's!" another girl named Ilia added. Suddenly, Malon walked over to them, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. She placed a hand on her hip and examined Zelda with an amused face.

"Link _would_ never like you. Give up, Zelda. He's mine."

"Oh, shut up Malon! You realize Link doesn't even know your name, right?" Impa said angrily. Malon glared at her.

"That's what you think. I'm positive he knows my name. Soon we'll be together, and Zelda will be _all alone_."

"IMPA!" a voice called from far away. Impa winced, and looked at Zelda, who forced a smile.

"Don't worry, go…" she said quietly. Impa nodded and rushed off, giving her one last, sad, look. Zelda turned to Malon and her group. "I never said anything about Link, so I don't know why you're saying all of this."

"Because we know you like him." Malon examined her fingernails. "You're too ugly and stupid for him, so don't even bother."

"Yeah, Malon's totally prettier and smarter than you are!" Saria chirped.

"Stop it…" Zelda said quietly. "I never said anything rude to you. Why are you -" Suddenly, the last girl in their group, Navi, came forward and pushed Zelda. Zelda fell backwards and landed in a puddle of mud. The group of girls laughed, and some people passing by snickered. Zelda's eyes filled with tears and she stood up, covered in mud, and rushed off.

"What an idiot!" Malon continued to laugh, watching Zelda run.

"I hate them so much! I didn't even do anything to them!" Zelda sobbed to herself once she was far away. She sat on the fountain in the middle of the village and covered her face with her hands, continuing to sob.

"Hey, Midna… want to go have some fun scaring the village people?" Link grinned. He heard Midna laugh and taking it as a yes, he transformed into a wolf. He padded around the alley, looking for the exit. He entered the market square, about to start a riot, until he saw a girl sitting at the fountain. She had her face hidden in her hands, and her long blonde hair was falling over her face. Her body was shaking, so Link could obviously tell she was crying.

He blinked and tilted his head sideways. He trotted towards her, and once he was in front of her she didn't move. He was about to bark to get her attention, but decided against it. He nudged his nose against her elbow, and she stopped crying, looking up curiously. She stared down at Link curiously with her bright violet eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she screamed.

"A _wolf_!" Link's ears went down and he backed away slowly. He looked up at Zelda with big eyes and began to whimper. Zelda's face softened.

"You're not bad…are you?" she asked quietly. Link shook his head and walked towards Zelda again. She stroked his fur softly. Link's eyes closed and she laughed lightly. "You're actually pretty cute…I'm Zelda." She smiled. Link opened his eyes, looking up at her. "Do you have a name, boy? A collar or something?" she tilted her head to examine his neck, searching for a collar, but found nothing. Then she noticed something. "Hey…you have earrings?" she blinked. "What cruel person would do such a thing to an animal?" she frowned, then blinked again. "And you also have a marking just like the Triforce…you know, Link has earrings and a mark exactly like that." Link's ears perked up and Zelda smiled.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" she asked. Link wanted to scoff at this. "He's the Hero of Time…he's saved Hyrule countless times… and all of the girls like him." She rolled her eyes. Link looked up at her with a look saying 'What about you?'

Zelda noticed and smiled lightly. "Well, actually… I kind of do. But not just because of his looks, like everyone else." She sighed. "I mean, of course he's handsome, well built, and so on, but unlike every other girl here, that's not the only reason I like him. He's saved us so many times, and I don't think anyone realizes how much courage, training and hard work that takes… nobody truly appreciates it the way they should. They all think 'Sure, he's saved our village. Now he's famous and we need to worship him.' I don't think that's right at all. He works extremely hard, but nobody is really appreciative. They think of him as a celebrity instead of a hero. I admire him for his courage and all of the amazing things he's done to save us, but every time I mention this to someone, they laugh and call me an idiot who doesn't know what she's saying. Even today, Malon and her gang made fun of me and threw me into a puddle of mud, that's why I'm dirty, and I didn't even do anything to them. Malon immediately thinks Link is hopelessly in love with her, and thinks of me as scum."

Link looked up at her with meaningful eyes. That was the _first_ person he had ever heard talk about him like that. He liked it… it felt nice to have someone who appreciates him for what he does and not his looks. He spent no time on his looks, and all of his hours training to make the land better, but all they notice is how handsome he is.

And so _that_'s why she was crying? How could those girls do something like that? Besides, he didn't even _know_ a Malon! How could she be so sure he was in _love_ with her?

Zelda was about to go on, then she looked down at Link and blinked a few times. She looked up at the sky, laughing. "I've definitely gone crazy…I'm talking to a wolf as if they were a real person…"

_If only you knew…_

Link let out a growl of protest and nudged Zelda's hand. She laughed and pet his head. "I'm sorry, boy. I didn't mean it like that…it's actually nice getting it all out. Though I _do_ wish I had someone _human_ to talk to…" she shrugged and looked down at Link. "I should give you a name…" she looked up in thought, then smiled lightly and looked down at Link. "How about Link? I mean, you _do_ have the Triforce mark and the earrings, like I said… are you okay with that, boy?" Link nodded and Zelda's eyes widened. She grinned.

"Wow, you really are understanding me, huh?" she whispered, stroking his back. "Amazing…"

And so, after that, every single day Zelda came to the fountain at noon where Link would be waiting for her. She talked to him for hours on end about anything she could think of. Link didn't mind at all. She never talked about pointless things… she always had a good point.  
Besides, he enjoyed her company. Her voice was so relaxing, and with every passing day, he felt himself actually becoming attracted to Zelda. Of course, she was gorgeous, and as he got to know her more, he fell in love with her personality. She was so unique, and he loved it. But every day, people would look at Zelda and laugh, calling her 'Wolf-girl' but she told Link she didn't care. She knew they were doing it for no reason, and it didn't affect her. Though it was kind of annoying, and it did hurt her feelings sometimes, she was okay with it. She said people weren't getting anything out of making fun of her and that it was pointless, so why let it bother her? Link agreed completely.

After about a month of knowing Zelda, Link knew he was in love with her. It was kind of stupid, really. He was with her every day, as a wolf, and he was in love with her. She thought he was an ordinary wolf. She didn't even know that right now, she was talking with the one and only Link, the Hero of Time. Not just some normal wolf she had named Link herself.

One day, while Zelda was telling Link about something Malon had rudely said, Midna interrupted them by talking to Link, though Zelda couldn't hear.

"Link, enemies outside of the market! Hurry, transform! Go behind a building or something!" Link's eyes widened and he quickly licked Zelda on the cheek (his way of telling her he had to leave), and rushed off.

"Link…?" Zelda looked at the spot where Link had just been curiously. It was really bothering her now. Where did that wolf go every time? He always rushed off, as if he had something to do. Zelda decided to follow him. She stood up and dusted off her skirt, searching the alleys.

"Man, you got beat up!" Midna commented once Link had beaten the enemy, and was back in an alley, dusting off his dirty tunic. He took off his hat and dusted it, then placing it back on his head. As soon as he began to turn back into a wolf, someone entered the alley.

"Link? Are you in…?" Zelda trailed off as she ran into the alley, seeing someone turning into a wolf… _her_ wolf friend…Link. She blinked a few times.

'_Shit!!_' Link thought to himself. He quickly padded over to Zelda and licked her hand. She was frozen still.

"What…was that?" she whispered. "You just… are you human?" she looked down at the wolf. Link looked down and whimpered. Zelda kneeled down in front of him and looked at him with surprised and confused eyes. "…Are you?"

Link nodded slowly, his ears down, his blue eyes never meeting Zelda's violet ones.

"…Do I know you?" she whispered, her voice cracking a bit. Link tried to shrug, but it was kind of hard when you were a wolf. He decided to just write it out. He used a claw and wrote 'Kind of' in Hylian in the dirt. Zelda blinked.

"…So you're human…" she repeated slowly. "…and you never transformed into a human or anything. You just stayed as a wolf…" Link whimpered again. "…I can't believe this…" Zelda stood up and dusted herself off. "I can't believe… I told you all of my secrets…everything…I thought you were a wolf… you're probably telling your friends behind my back."

Link growled and shook his head roughly. Zelda looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I don't even think I want to know who you really are. I'm leaving, sorry Lin… well, I don't know your real name. But bye anyway…" Zelda gave him one last, sad look before exiting the alley. Link growled and transformed into a human, exiting the alley soon after. He saw Zelda sitting at the fountain, looking down sadly with her hands in her lap. Link frowned lightly and straightened his tunic, and walked over. He sat beside her, but she didn't notice.

"My name's Link." He said, looking down beside her at the stones. Zelda looked at him, then turned red.

"L-Link! What are you…?"

"You said you didn't know my name. It's Link." Link looked at her with his bright blue eyes, full of seriousness and meaning. Zelda blinked.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow… I already know your name, everyone does." Then she looked in front of her to see Malon walking towards them, smirking. "Shouldn't you be over there with Malon?" she asked. Link frowned.

"You don't get it. A couple minutes ago, when you said bye in the alley. My name is Link."

Zelda was silent, then her eyes widened. "No…" she whispered. "No way…"

"You picked the perfect pet name." Link smiled at her.

"You…you're the wolf?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I didn't think of it. Besides, I liked listening to you talk. I thought if you knew who I was, you would act different."

"But I… so then you know about…" Zelda trailed off. Link smiled.

"Yeah, I know you like me… and not just for my looks. I'm glad you actually appreciate what I do for you guys…unlike others…"

"I…" Zelda looked down, turning red. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't…" Link frowned.

"I still don't believe you're the wolf… it's too…"

"The girl walking towards us, Malon right? Her friend pushed you into the mud. Am I wrong?"

"That's right…"

"Oh really?" Link frowned lightly. Malon finally reached them and she grinned. She shoved Zelda out of the way and sat next to Link. Zelda blinked from her spot on the ground and Link's frown grew deeper.

"Hey, Link! I'm –"

"What do you think you're doing?" Link asked her, not even bothering to be polite.

"Uh…what?" Malon looked at him blankly.

"I was talking to Zelda, and you pushed her. Why?"

"I…you were talking to _Zelda_?" Malon repeated, blinking. Link nodded. He stood and grabbed Zelda's hand, helping her up.

"Let's go… I want to show you something." He pulled her away from Malon, who watched after them, wide eyed. She screamed angrily, clenching her fists.

"Look, I'll prove it to you, since you're so disbelieving." Link said, pulling Zelda into an alley. He concentrated for a moment, then transformed into a wolf. Zelda gasped and her eyes widened. Link then transformed back into a human, looking a bit dizzy. Once he was normal, he looked at Zelda and smiled. They left the alley and sat back at the fountain. Zelda was speechless.

"…This isn't going to change anything, is it?" Link asked her slowly. Zelda didn't answer for a while.

"Well, I mean…it is kind of weird for me. You know I …like you, and you know all of my secrets."

"Hmm, well the only way to fix that is for us to be together, right?" Link smiled and Zelda looked at him oddly.

"Wha-?" Zelda was cut off when Link grabbed her arms, turning her to face him, and mashed his lips against hers. Zelda's eyes widened, and she heard many girls gasp and cry out in the background.

"Link…what was that?" Zelda said quietly once they broke away.

"Zelda… I love you." Link said, looking at her seriously. Zelda's eyes widened.

"What??"

"After these months with you… I've realized…I love you. I love your personality, you're gorgeous, funny, incredibly smart and you always have something to say and always have an opinion. I just… I don't know… you're just… amazing." Link sighed and Zelda stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You're joking, right? This is just some cruel prank…" she whispered. Link frowned confusedly.

"What? No, I'm not joking…"

"Out of all of these beautiful girls you can pick, like _Malon_, you pick me? I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

"Zelda, I'm not kidding. I swear… I would never joke about something like this."

"…Wow…" Zelda whispered. "This is too good to be true." She laughed. "Link, the Hero of Time, loves _me_? Would you believe it if you were me?" she looked at Link.

"I would… I don't see why anyone would lie about something like that. I don't know anyone cruel enough to do that. But … I really, truly do love you, Zelda and I want to be with you…"

"Link…" Zelda said quietly.

"What do you say?" Link looked into her eyes, hopeful. Zelda hesitated, then smiled.

"Yes, of course…" she whispered. Link grinned, then pulled her close, giving her another kiss. This time, Zelda responded, kissing him back.

"That idiot! What is he doing with _Zelda_?!" Navi gasped as she and the others watched Link and Zelda kiss. The others began to murmur, and some began to cry.

"Zelda, I _will _get you back for this!" Malon screamed. She stormed away, only to be pushed by a little boy, sending her face first into a puddle of mud.

"Well, at least it's _kind_ of a happy ending." Saria muttered, shrugging. "Zelda got Link, and Malon finally got what she deserves."

"But… aren't we her friends?" Navi blinked.

"Well, yeah. But I swear, if she didn't shut up, _I_ would be the one pushing her into a puddle right now."

**

* * *

Well, there you go! I realize it's very poorly written, but oh well… I was too lazy to go over my errors… plus, I finally got a Wii! I want to go play it noowwww T.T Zelda is AMAZING on the Wii… so much fun…  
Is it sad that I bought the game twice? I bought it for Gamecube because at the time I only had a GC, but then I got a Wii and wanted it for that system too… o.O  
Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!

* * *

**


End file.
